MK School
by kataang24x
Summary: Hey there I'm Bi Han; son of Sub Zero and I'm going to tell you how to survive school...
1. Introduction

Hey guys, I'm Bi Han; son of Sub Zero and Serrena and I'm here to tell you about how to survive Earthrealm School when no one knows about your true self.

First I'm going to introduce you to the rest of the people in this story.

First up is Scorpion's and Mileena's son; Haku. He's got all of Mileena's looks; from the black hair to the large Tarkatan teeth that are larger than his mother's, although they are covered by a yellow mask that Scorpion gave him and he's got an anger issue so it's best if you stay on his good side.

Next is Alli; daughter of Reptile and Khameleon, she has her mother's hair but none of us know what her face looks like because it's always covered by a lime green mask, however when she takes it off, she looks like a mix of Reptar from Rugrats and The Slit-mouth woman, she's a quiet girl and won't talk to anyone besides Haku.

Oh and my cousin; Koi, Uncle Noob's and some slut's son; He's older than me by three months and so thinks he's better, I'm not going to get into more detail about him.

Also there's Kopa and Sapphire Kang; Kitana and Lui Kang's daughters, Kopa is a book worm, never taking her head out of a book, Sapphire is more social; always at parties and clubs, Kopa is kinder than her sister.

And Hato; Jade and Kung Lao's son, He likes hats...a lot, he has spiky hair and brown eyes, Hato is a cool boy, always put people before himself.

There's also Tamashi; Cyrax and Nitara's daughter and a real bitch, always treating people like dirt, and she is always after my blood; saying she likes it chilled, and just between me and you; I think she likes Hato.

And last but not least, Tommy; Johnny and Sonya's son, he has a very big ego and got a stack of sunglasses with him always; jokes on him, we always make blond jokes about him.

Well that's it and now let's start the story.

**That's it, Review and all that good stuff. Also if you have any more next generation characters, just say :3 **


	2. School TTTT

**I don't own Mortal Kombat...**

I hate mornings; as you can tell I'm not a morning person, my alarm clock was driving me nuts so I froze it and threw it through the door. Just then I heard a metallic sound.

Cyrax walked through the door and stared me down; there was a large dent in his head where my frozen clock must have hit him.

"Bi Han, please stop throwing your clocks through the door; that was your fifth one this week!" he beeped, and then stopped there to process something.

"Your father wants to speak to you." He said before walking out the door. I growled and jumped out of bed, grabbing a black suit that resembled my dad's and I wrapped my mask across my mouth. I didn't bother with the hood and left.

The office was huge with paintings all around it, there stood in the middle of the room was a large oak desk and behind it was Dad. His eyes stared down at a piece of paper then to me.

"Hello son." He greeted.

"Hey Dad." I replied, and then an awkward silence fell in the room.

"Dad..."

"Hmm."

"Cyrax said that you wanted to tell me something."

"Oh yeah." Dad said, lifting his head off his hand.

"You're going to school." My eyes widened.

"WHAT SCHOOL!" I yelled; Dad rubbed his temples.

"Yes school; you excel in all the training I can give you so it's time you learn from a book" he explained.

"What about the other kids?" I asked.

"They will be going too." He said, and then went back to the piece of paper; I sighed then went to the training hall.

Before I reached it, I was stopped by my mother; Sareena.

"Hello honey, did your father tell you the news?" she asked, hugging me.

"Yes mother..." I replied miserably.

"Don't be so miserable." She smiled, and then walked to Dad's office.

As I opened the large doors, there stood Koi punching another one of Dad's warriors; Frost.

"Keep it up Koi!" she instructed, dodging all the punches and kicks Koi launched at her. She looked up at me and stopped; so did Koi.

"Hey there shrimp!" he sneered; I growled and walked up to him.

"Shut up Fish Face!" I sneered back; getting up in his face, he growled and pushed me.

I stumbled then got into a stance, ice generating from my hands.

"I'm gonna freeze you to death!" I yelled and charged at him; I never reached him as he opened a portal under my feet.

"Damn it, THAT'S CHEATING!" I hissed, Koi shoved his foot in my face.

"Don't care." He chuckled and pushed me further into the portal, until a hand grabbed him; we both looked up at my savoir and saw Uncle Noob.

"Son, be nicer to Bi Han" he growled; lifting me out of the portal and closed it.

"Besides you two will be going to school together."

"WHAT?"

**Well that's Chapter two down YAY!**

**Review and give some ideas :3**


	3. We're at School!

**Hey guys, this is Chapter 3.**

**I don't own Mortal Kombat...**

Now I have three things on my hate list; mornings, Koi AND school, I groaned as I fell out of bed and stood up, my hair was messy and my eyes were half closed.

I opened my closet and took out a black shirt and jeans; Dad told me to dress casually and don't let anyone know of my powers for some odd reason.

I walked out of my room and almost immediately I ran into Koi and Tamashi; Koi was wearing blue baggy pants and a white shirt while Tamashi was wearing a purple shirt with the first two buttons open and a black skirt that reached to her thighs.

"Sup Shrimp." Koi smirked, looking at me up and down and then turned away.

"Come on or we'll be late." I growled; not paying attention to Koi's statement, this was going to be a long day...

~Haku's POV~

I yawned as I climbed out of bed and stared at myself in the mirror; my teeth gleamed and my eyes glowed at me. I stared at my arms; even though I'm part Tarkatan, I don't have the blades and the killer instinct; instead I have Father's bad temper and Hellfire.

I grab some random clothes and my yellow mask that Father gave to me on my 10th birthday, throwing all of it on; I ran out my room and down to the kitchen.

Father and Mother were down there; Mother was at the table while Father washed the dishes (Twist huh?) Mother looked up and smiled at me, well at least I think she was smiling.

"Ready to go to school?" she asked.

"Yes Mother." I replied and grabbed my breakfast; with it eaten and the plate washed, I ran to school.

~Alli's POV~

Buttoning up my white and red shirt and tighten the belt around my pants; I glanced at the mirror and smiled at my reflection, even though some people think I'm ugly; Mom and Dad think I'm beautiful and so do I.

I grabbed a head from the fridge and munched on it; Dad walked into the room and rummaged through the fridge.

"WHO TOOK THE LAST HEAD!?" He roared, I gulped and hid the head.

"Dunno..." I answered and quickly left the house quickly. Thank god for school!

~Kopa's POV~

I brushed my hair and my teeth; just then Sapphire came into the room with Hato and looked through her bag.

"Got your bag sis?" she asked.

"Yup." I answered.

"Come here." She ordered and grabbed my arm, pulling me towards her and threw a large amount of make up on me.

"What are you doing?" I muffled, trying to escape her grasp.

"Making you look beautiful." She simply said, adding some mascara.

"SIS! I fine." I huffed, pushing her away.

"God pushy!" she growled, and then walked to the kitchen to grab our lunches; Hato walked up to me.

"You know she's only looking out for you." He smiled.

"I know but I can't be like her!" I sighed; Sapphire returned.

"Come on time for school." She smirked, dragging me and Hato out of the house.

~Tommy's POV~

I smiled at myself in the mirror and kissed it.

"Hey there gorgeous" I gleamed; smoothing my blond hair and putting my sunglasses on, Mom came in and gave me my lunch.

"Now remember son..." she began

"If anyone picks on you, quash them like a grape!" she smirked.

"ALRIGHT MOM!" I smiled, and then ran to school.

**Chapter three DONE! Now for Chapter 4 **

**Review and give me some ideas :3**


	4. First lesson Maths

**I don't own Mortal Kombat...**

~Bi Han's POV~

I groaned as Koi and Tamashi droned on and on, when we saw the building; I sighed in relief.

It was an old building with vines drooping off the sides and the front covered in kids, Koi snorted.

"This is the school..." Tamashi giggled.

"So much tasty blood" she drooled, her fangs gleamed.

"Don't bite anyone." I warned, she sighed and crossed her arms.

As we reached the yard, the bell rang and all of the kids stampeded into the building. When we entered the school and stood there for five minutes; a teacher approached us and gave us a timetable.

"Hey Tamashi I'm in the same class as you" Koi smirked and Tamashi looked at her lessons.

"Maths, English, History, ICT and Spanish...These are shit lessons!" she growled.

"What's wrong with ICT?" Koi asked.

"I'm no good with computers."

"Not good at computers?! Your Dad's a robot!" I gawked.

"What have you got Shrimp?" Koi frowned.

"Maths, English, Art, French and P.E" I read out.

"Some of them are good lessons NO FAIR!" Koi and Tamashi huffed in sync; just then the bell rang, I smiled.

"First lesson."

~Maths Bi Han's class~

I walked into the room and everybody stared at me.

"Hello your Bi Han right?" the teacher asked, I nodded in response.

"Take a seat" he instructed, I looked around and then saw a kid with a yellow mask, I made my way over to him and sat down.

"Hey." I greeted.

"Hello..." he replied, looking my way.

"I'm Bi Han."

"I'm Haku, nice to meet you" he smiled and looked at the front of the class.

"Now class, today we are going to learn about multiplying fractions"

The class fell silent.

~Koi's Class~

Fuck this class! I hate it the teachers, the boy sitting next to me with those GOD DAMN GLASSES! I'm gonna kill someone soon...very soon.

Tamashi is sitting behind me and won't stop poking me!

"Koi...Koi! ...KOI!"

"What!?" I hissed.

"I got to bite someone soon; I'm starving!" she moaned, I could hear her stomach from a mile off.

"Well what do you want me to do about it?" I growled.

"Can't you make a portal to send us back home?"

"No Dad told me not to use my powers in school..."

"STOP TALKING!" the teacher yelled at us, I sent glares at him and returned to my work.

Fuck Maths...

~Alli's Class~

I stared at my work then at the boy sitting next to me; Hato.

He scribbled away on the book, he knew a lot in Maths while I was confused at everything; I hate my brain sometimes!

Hato stopped scribbling and stared at me; his brown eyes stared straight into my yellow ones.

"Need some help?" he asked, tipping his hat so it covered his eyes.

I was glad he did that so he didn't see my blush; you can see it even through my mask!

I looked down and didn't speak a word; I never talked to anyone besides Haku.

"Nat fankz." I whispered.

I use the Saurian language when I'm nervous; Hato shot me a confused look then returned to his work, I let out a sigh of relief.

I hope this lesson ends soon!

~Kopa's Class~

Right so if the long one side of the rectangle is 8 and the other is 4 then the

Area is 32 cm2...Maths is easy!

I looked across the room and saw Sapphire flirting with a boy, her black hair tied back into a braid.

I sighed in annoyance at my sister's flirtatious behaviour, just then a girl walked into the classroom.

"Ashleigh! Your 15 minutes late!" The teacher shouted; the girl called Ashleigh rolled her eyes.

"Whatever..." she sighed and sat next to me, her plait skirt swayed a bit and she fiddled with her white shirt.

"Hey beautiful..." she winked at me.

"Excuse me?" I asked; blushing slightly.

"I said 'Hey beautiful.'" She replied, slightly annoyed; my blush darkened and I stared at my work.

"Hey don't ignore me!" Ashleigh growled.

"Sorry it's just...I don't know how to talk to a lesbi-" I was cut off by a finger being shoved in my face.

"One. I'm not a not a lesbian; I'm Bi! Two. Just talk to me like a friend if you're straight, don't just ignore me!" Ashleigh hissed, and then softened up.

"So tell me about yourself." She smiled; I grinned and started.

Maybe this school isn't so bad.

**Yay done! Next is Break then English; keep reviewing for more chapters and give me more ideas. Also check out my other story Chaos and Order. BYE!**


	5. Break Fight

~Break time (Bi Han's POV) ~

The bell rang, telling all the kids to go for break. As the kids in my class stampeded out the door, I followed quickly to find Haku.

After a few minutes, I saw him standing beside a girl with silver-like hair. I casually walked up to them and smiled.

"Hi Haku!" I greeted, Haku turned to face me and his golden eyes lit up.

"Hello Bi Han." He greeted back, and then gestured to the girl.

"Bi Han, this is Alli." He explained.

"She's been my friend for a long time." Alli shuffled uncomfortably and moved behind Haku.

"Sorry...She isn't used to talking to anyone besides me." Haku rubbed his head, I nodded.

"It's alright." I smiled.

"HEY SHRIMP!" A voice called out, I mentally slapped my forehead. Not HIM!

I turned to see Koi walk up to us; Tamashi not far behind.

"How are you Bi Han~" she whispered seductively, breathing down my neck.

I shivered while Haku shot me a confused look.

"Bi Han who are they?" Haku asked, Koi turned his way and chuckled; approaching Haku.

"I am Koi, Noob Saibot's son and you are?" Koi grinned; Haku shot him a dirty look.

"I'm Haku, son of Mileena and Scorpion and this is Alli; Daughter of Reptile and Khameleon." Haku spoke; Alli popped her head from behind Haku and nodded; before retracting it back behind him again.

"Humph more Tarkatan scum..." Koi sneered, Haku's eyes narrowed at him.

"What's that meant to mean?" He growled, approaching Koi aggressively.

"I'm just saying that Tarkatan's are scum, I killed a few during my few missions and they don't put on a good show." Koi scoffed, but carried on.

"Oh but you only part Tarkatan and your mother is even sleeping with a Spectre, If you ask me that relationship reeks of Necrophilia..." That was all for Haku to leap onto Koi, punching him repeatedly in the face.

"Haku! Stop!" Alli cried, trying to pry her long-time friend off of Koi, Tamashi hissed.

"You better stop it!" she growled, Koi and Haku didn't listen.

Koi aimed a kick into Haku's stomach, Haku coughed a few time and snarled; punching Koi in the face twice. Koi stumbled back and charged again, I saw the chance and jumped in front of him.

"STOP KOI!" I yelled at him, he ignored me and rammed his elbow into my stomach; sending me flying into a few chairs. I groaned and looked at the fighting pair; a teacher came and grabbed both their arms.

"ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU TO THE HEADTEACHER'S OFFICE NOW!" She roared, dragging the two away. Alli came to my side along with another teacher.

"Bi Han, are you all right?" Alli asked worryingly, to be honest...no. My head and stomach kills and my vision blurred from the impact of the chairs.

"Can you help me take him to the nurse office?" the teacher asked, Alli nodded...I think. When we arrived there, the nurse sat me on the bed; she checked my stomach and found some bruises.

"Get some rest." She ordered, I was happy to comply as I rest my head; then darkness consumed me.

~English Alli's POV~

I sat at my desk near the back of the class, fiddling with my pen nervously.

"Are you alright?" A voice asked, I turned my head and saw Hato; the smart boy from my Maths class. I looked down and then back at him; I wished I was more confident!

"Nat." Dammit! He looked at me sadly then looked away, I sighed and brooded some more.

"You know you can talk to me." He whispered, I turned and took in a big breath.

"Sorry, It's just...I can't talk to anyone besides...Haku." I explained, he looked at me in the eyes and smiled.

"Well add me to that list so what's wrong?" He grinned, I sighed and told him.

"Haku and this kid Koi had a fight and Haku's other friend, Bi Han tried to stop them and got hurt." Hato looked alarmed.

"Was he hurt badly?" he asked.

"Not too bad, a few bruises on the stomach and he looked sickly but that was it." I explained, he softened.

"Well that's good." With that he went back to his work, as I was about to; until a teacher walked in.

"Hi Can I have Alli please?" he asked, my English teacher nodded and gestured me to go with him. I stood up quietly and left, and as we went through the endless corridors; we stopped in front of a big door.

I walked in and stood there for a minute, until I noticed Haku.

"Haku!" I smiled, and went to sit by him.

"Hello Alli." He greeted and scooted over to give me some room.

"Alli I see you made yourself comfortable." I looked over and saw an old woman behind a grand oak desk.

"I asked you to come to tell me about the incident this morning." She told me, I gulped and started.

"Well Koi started throwing some insults at Haku about his family and Haku lost his temper so he started jumping on Koi and punching him, Koi kicked and Haku punched him in the face twice, Koi stumbled then tried to charge at him but Bi Han got in the way to try and stop it but he got thrown into some chairs...then the teachers came." I finished, staring down to the carpet.

"I see, well if that's the case both Haku and Koi will be serving detention today after school." She said, Haku groaned while Koi glared at him.

"You all may leave now and go see Bi Han." She ordered and looked back to some file of papers.

"If this happens again with you two then I will put you on a card." She threatened; we all left the office and walked to the nurse's office. All the way Haku and Koi shot glares at each other while Tamashi tried to calm Koi down.

"Here we are." I said, knocking on the door; the nurse opened it and gestured us inside.

"Bi Han woke up just a few minutes ago, he's over there." She said, pointing over to Bi Han sitting on the bed.

"Hi Bi Han." I greeted, he looked my way and smiled.

"Hello Alli, Hi Haku." He smiled, facing Haku's way.

"Hey... look sorry about the fight." He rubbed his head awkwardly.

"It's not you who should apologize." Bi Han said and glared in Koi's direction.

"Sorry Shrimp." He sneered.

"Well that's the best I'm going to get oh and Koi?"

"Yeah?"

"Haku's parent's relationship isn't the only one to reek of Necrophilia." Bi Han smirked.

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING MURDER YOU!"

**Well that's Chapter 5 down, also Chapter two of Chaos and Order is up too soon so go and check it out.**

**Read and Review 3**


End file.
